


Curiosity

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Series: Loose Threads [4]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Competition, F/F, Goldenlake SMACKDOWN, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity can be a powerful thing.  Tian thinks she might have figured out the mystery of Lalasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN 2010

Three bells past noon on a summer’s day mean quiet and relaxation for the servants of House Mindelan. It is the hottest part of the afternoon. Even the insects move as if addled by poppy, and the family is resting indoors to avoid the sun. Unneeded for at least a few hours, those that serve the family are free to do as they please.  
  
Tian wanders the grounds of the house, and she wonders why she is out in this damn fool’s weather. If she thinks about it she knows the answer, but right now she doesn’t quite want to think about it. It will make her feel even stupider than she is already acting.   
  
To say all the family is resting is an exaggeration, and Tian knows this. In fact, a certain mad girl-page is almost guaranteed to be practicing with the family’s master-of-arms at this moment, which means a certain maid to that same girl will be up in the balcony, quietly watching.   
  
Tian understands Keladry, for all that she thinks her a fool for wanting to get hit with blunt objects all day. What she doesn’t understand is this dark, beautiful girl that watches her so intently. Lalasa is a curiosity – a puzzle. Tian thinks perhaps it is one she has solved. As she watches Lalasa watch Keladry, she realizes with rueful good humor that she is about to find out one way or another.


End file.
